


Helping Hand

by SamaelSphinx



Series: Cheating Derek Hale [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Breeding, Cheating, Cheating Derek Hale, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, Jordan Parrish Has A Big Dick, Locker Room, M/M, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jordan Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaelSphinx/pseuds/SamaelSphinx
Summary: Derek and Parrish have some fun at locker Room, right under Stiles nose.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Jordan Parrish, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Cheating Derek Hale [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758403
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's me again.  
> Hope you like this new one.

It was a tough day for the Beacon Hills deputies, enough for the ones whose shift ended must've gone home already. Derek was probably the last one, changing alone in the locker room.

At least, it was what Stiles thought at the door, looking at his boyfriend. Derek was standing at one locker's side, near its further edge. He had a towel over his waist and only one of his arms was not visible, as it was hidden from Stiles vision, blocked by the locker. He was hard beneath the towel. The human seemed not to notice anything, aside from said erection.

Little did he know, but at that corner, also hidden from his vision, was Deputy Jordan Parrish. He was naked and his chiseled torso was heavily panting, as the werewolf used his hand to clumsily jerk off the hellhound's thick 9 inches. He was holding himself not to moan, and his hound not to fuck Derek right there.

— Der, are you ready?

— Baby, not yet.

— Why are you taking so long?

— I'm just tired, Okay?

— Hey, Der. I Think I just had the right idea. — Stiles grinned, looking his boyfriend naked, only a towel covering him from complete nudity and sporting a huge tent.

— Oh, no Stiles. Bad idea.

— What? Don't be such a wet blanket!

— Stiles, you know what your dad told us last time he caught us here, right? — He said firmly, hand speeding up the handjob on the throbbing cock in his hand. Parrish would come soon.

— But-

— No but, baby. You know you shouldn't even be at the door.

— Okay, okay. Just finish it fast, okay? I'm waiting you outside.

— Oh, no problem. It will be over soon.

And as Stiles left, Jordan released a long moan of relive.

— Fucking finally! — And with that he roughly grabbed Derek's hips, yanking off his towel. Then he pulled the werewolf closer to him. Surprised, Derek released the hound's erection.

Without ceremony, Jordan thrusted his massive cock in Derek's entrance. With all of his cock inside Derek, the hellhound immediately started to cum. He wasn't going to fuck the Wolf, as Derek thought, but use him to dump his load. However, the Alpha wasn't going to complain, feeling the hound's powerful jets, and cock pressing his prostate. Jordan grunted during all the process.

The load was hot and Derek couldn't avoid moaning loud at the sensation of being filled. The amount was enough to make him full, and enough to start dripping from his ass.

When It was over, Jordan withdrew his cock from the wolf, giving the ass a loud smack. His Dick drenched in his own cum. Then he left, going for his shower and leaving a trembling Derek behind.


End file.
